Cherish Those Moments
by Dreaded Demon of Night
Summary: We never cherish the moments in our lives like we should. We never know if tomorrow will ever come so cherish every moment and live like todays your last day. Liley.


**Summary:**** We never cherish the moments in our lives like we should. We never know if tomorrow will ever come so cherish every moment and live like todays your last day. Liley.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the idea of this fic. **

**Warning:**** This fic contains lesbian content.**

**A/N:**** I just watched some newer Hannah Montana episodes and I can't believe how much has changed. Mainly Lilly's personality, she seems to be less tomboyish and more of a whiny girl. I'm not really liking it too much. What happened to the tomboy girl we all know and love? Oh well. This piece I wrote to be in Miley's POV and about our tomboy Lilly.**

**Cherish Those Moments**

It's said that when you love someone you should cherish every single moment because tomorrow may not come. How many of us actually stop and cherish the moments? I know I didn't. All those nights spent without her by my side because of ridiculous arguments, those nights could have been different. I could have been in her arms instead of her on the couch. I'll never forget all those moments we laughed and cuddled on our bed and in each others arms.

I remember when we use to laugh at nothing at all and everything under the sun. Those days were the greatest in my entire life and now I can only hold onto those memories and keep them in my heart forever. Even as I grow older and my heart grows colder I still remember her blond hair and radiant blue eyes. The way she would kiss my lips and skin just felt like the sun was shedding its light over me, drinking me in in its warmth.

When she would wrap her arms around me and hold my hand, nothing else in the world mattered. Not even the ringing of a phone. When I held her hand and our fingers entwined it felt as if we were being smiled down upon from the heavens and accepted by loving eyes. Now, as I sit alone and wonder why things happened the way they have, I know she'll be the only one for me. Smiling and looking down on me from wherever she is.

The spring flowers will always remind me of the day of our first argument. She had me meet her at the park where the flowers were in bloom and told me the greatest thing in the world, "Relationships are never easy, but they're just about always worth fighting for and I'll always keeping fighting till the day I die." In the flowers, we kissed like it would be our last time. Even as the rain started to come down, we stayed and watched the rain trickle down our cheeks.

The beach was our favorite spot. We would lie in the sun kissed sand and bury our toes in it while laughing and giggling like two teenagers in love. We would always wright our names in the sand inside of a perfect shaped heart and wait for the water to rinse it away before writing it again. I would always wrap myself in my towel when the moon and stars would start to show their beauty and Lilly would always wrap her arms around me to give extra warmth.

I remember the night we watched the stars in the back of her truck. Blankets and pillows were scattered every where in the truck bed and the cool night air felt perfect as it caressed our skin and tickled our hair. That night was our first time and the greatest night of my life.

I don't want to get too of topic here, but of all the times that I have remembered, they are only half of what I should remember. You never know if today could be your last day. I know Lilly never even thought of life that way. Now though, memories can no longer be made and then cherished.

You see, my beautifully Lilly was killed in a car accident that was caused by a teen texting while driving. If the teen that was driving would have waited five minutes to read that text message, Lilly would still be here to make memories with me and not up there looking down on me and waiting for me to come to her.

**A/N:**** Please everyone, don't text and drive. Lives are at stake every time you glance at your phone. That text message can wait till your car is stopped or your at where you need to be. Save yourself and others the pain of losing a loved one. **


End file.
